The present invention relates to a breakaway hose coupling for a flexible fuel supply hose and of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,247 which issued to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The breakaway coupling may be for a coaxial hose as disclosed in the patent with a fuel supply passage and a vapor return passage both of which have axially moveable valve members for closing the passages in the event the coupling is separated. The present invention also relates to a breakaway coupling having a single fuel supply passage with axially moveable valve members for closing the fuel supply passage in the male and female coupling bodies in the event of separation of the coupling.
In a breakaway hose coupling having a single fuel supply passage or coaxial fuel supply and vapor return passages, the breakaway hose coupling protects the fuel dispensing equipment from forces which may damage the equipment when separation of the coupling occurs. For example, when a vehicle driver inadvertently forgets to remove the fuel dispensing nozzle from the fuel tank inlet tube and drives away, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,941, the coupling separates when the hose receives an axial tension force, for example, between 300 to 350 pounds. Upon separation, internal valve members move to their closed positions to prevent the release of fuel from the coupling components and attached hoses.
It has been found desirable to provide for separating the breakaway coupling by the operator of the fueling station or by inspection personnel in order to perform periodic inspection and maintenance on the breakaway coupling to insure continued proper operation of the coupling. One form of manual separation of the breakaway hose coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,695. This patent discloses the use of a cup-like tool having a lever actuated cam and which mounts on the coupling after one of the hoses has been removed by threadably engaging one of the coupling members. The tool applies an axial tension force to the coupling to produce separation of the coupling members. After the coupling is inspected and parts are replaced, if necessary, the tool is used for reassembling the coupling, after which the hose is reattached so that the use of the coupling may be continued.